Nero Diyos
Nero Diyos (ディーオス・ネロ, Diiosu Nero) is a 2nd-year student at U.A High School. Previously a member of the school's Department of General Education, Nero was recently transferred into the Hero Program. Before his arrival at U.A, Nero assisted middle school somewhere in , and before that, lived in . Appearance ... ... ... ... Gallery NeroAppearance.jpg Mobu.png Personality Nero is characterized mainly by his seemingly calm and relaxed demeanor, in most if not all situations. Not once during his first year in U.A did he stress over homework, high school drama or anything of that matter. Nero is very straightforward and rarely second-guesses himself, regardless of the issue. Due to his no-nonsense attitude, Nero carries an amicable relationship with most at the school, while he isn't exactly likable, there's no reason to dislike him either. He appears to be very polite and respectable on how he deals with people, ranging from his teachers, to his upperclassmen and even underclassmen. Additionally, he is quite reserved over his own issues and usually will not speak to people, even those he knows, unless spoken too. Surprisingly, when he does talk, Nero most of the time will respond civically, using a vocabulary that most would be unsuspecting off. Although not exactly a class clown, Nero has an interesting sense of humor that could only be described as dry. More often than not he chuckles at jokes that only he understands, and has no issue making light of subjects that most wouldn't dare discuss. To those that he is close with, namely Gai, he is highly sarcastic and can also be quite cynical as well, which is shown through not only his humor but his actions as well. While he claims not to be negative, Nero, instead, has adopted a very realistic mentality of the world. He is not unsuspecting of the world's cruelty, but instead, acknowledges it as he continues to live on a day to day basis. He is aware of the terrible things that happen to people and knows that one day, the same could happen to him. History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Vista (遠景, Enkei) is an Emitter-type quirk that allows Nero to quite literally become a human camera. Nero is able to relive events, experiences and places he’s been to from his perspective, as long as his eyes have witnessed whatever he wishes to play out. When playing out a scene, he can choose to meddle with it, being able to slow or speed up a clip, zoom, change the angle as well as project it and anything else in between. As of yet, Nero has found little to no use for this quirk for combat, something he wishes to improve upon joining the hero course. For the most part his quirk is useful for recon, allowing him to analyze different environments. It should be noted that since his eyes are needed for the recoding to function, Nero is unable to use this quirk when he is asleep. Additionally, the more time passes, the foggier the videos become and Nero is at risk of “glitching” or “bugging” much like an actual computer. Stats Other Abilities Relationships Trivia *This character was inspired by two users; Nearó and Guy. Nero is meant to be the amalgamation of the author's take on these two's personalities and other traits in a character. *His quirk was inspired by Jojo's Moody Blues.